Let Her Go
by Mona Love
Summary: Elsie leaves Downton. How long will it take Charles to realize it was a mistake to let her go? ...A touch of angst, and whole lot of Chelsie lovin' :) Will definitely be going M :) xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys :). I know it's been forever, but I've got a little something started. I will be getting back to Hold Back My Heart (if anyone even remembers it...it's been awhile). I hope you like this new fic. It will be a few chapters, at the least. Please let me know if it's worth continuing? Thanks so much, Mona xoxo_

"Are you walking out now?" Ivy asked Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes cheerfully as she entered the servants hall, seeing them leaned in towards one another and talking quietly.

"What would give you that ridiculous idea, Ivy?" Mr. Carson barked back at her. "And how impertinent to ask such a question!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Mr. Carson." Ivy stammered under his glare. "It's just... I saw yas holding hands at the sea last week, and I... I thought perhaps.."

"Well I should stop that train of thought if I was you!" Mr. Carson cut her off, shaking his head, mumbling something that sounded like, preposterous, ridiculous. "Mrs Hughes and I are colleagues. Nothing more!" Her quiet beginning to unnerve him, he turned to Mrs. Hughes. "Am I not right, Mrs. Hughes?"

"You certainly are." Mrs. Hughes said stiffly as she looked down to avoid eye contact with him. Pulling her napkin from her lap and placing it on her plate, she stood. "Nothing more. Nothing more at all." She spoke quietly as she excused herself for the day and left the hall. This was the final straw for her. He continued to push her away and keep his walls firmly built up around him. At least now she knew for sure that the decision she was making would be for the best. She could leave with her sanity and self dignity. She would not spend the remainder of her years pining away for a man who considered her an excellent coworker. She needed more from life. She needed more from him.

Carson stared after her as she quickly exited the room. Hoping with all his might that it was the lighting, and not a tear he saw rolling down her cheek as she walked away. He knew he was harsh with his words. Of course they were more, she was more to him. Mrs. Hughes was his dearest friend. He had shared more with her than any other person in his life. She must know he was only putting up a front to squash any seedy rumors about them before they began. And in all honesty, the whole notion was in fact ridiculous. They had worked side by side for over twenty years and never crossed the lines of propriety. No innocent handholding at the beach would change that. Even if, in the secret of his heart he had hoped it would.

...

It was two weeks later when Mrs. Hughes informed Lord and Lady Grantham of her wishes to retire before the snowfall. They acquiesced to her request and offered her a small cottage on the grounds, not far from the house. She accepted gratefully, under the intention she would be moving the next summer to live with her sister in Scotland. Her only other request was that they not tell Mr. Carson of her plans to leave. She would have a couple months to find her replacement, and wished to tell him of her departure in her own time. Well, being the house that it was, her secret was out within the day. Lady Grantham had absentmindedly let the news slip when speaking to Mary.

Mary was completely uncomfortable keeping a secret from Carson, her dearest friend and confidant. After all, without his guidance, she would never have married her Mathew, had George, or experienced the kind of love she only thought possible in fairytales. It was true that her fairytale did not have a happily ever after, but she wondered if Carson's could. Could it be there was more between the Butler and Housekeeper than met the eye? She knew he was fond of Mrs. Hughes, always speaking very highly of her. But over the next week she began to open her eyes and really watch the two. It was fairly obvious Mrs. Hughes was intentionally avoiding Carson at every opportunity. It was also completely obvious to her that Carson was in love with Mrs. Hughes. His mood had shifted since their return from London. Of course she had heard from Anna all about their day at the sea. She remembered Anna smiling as she spoke happily of Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes walking hand in hand in the surf. Her adoration and respect for the two was written all over her face as she told of her wishes for the couple, saying their love for each other was as plain to see as the stars in the sky. She can recall rolling her eyes and teasing Anna. Telling her she was a romantic at heart, and that the only romance she could see Carson or Mrs. Hughes having, was one with the house. They giggled like schoolgirls at the notion, but after watching him these past weeks, she now wondered if Carson's two loves were tearing him apart.

It was only weeks later that Mary found herself alone in the library with Carson. He had just arrived with her tea and was setting about her service when she plucked up the courage to confront him. "Carson?" She said quietly, with a voice that was far less demanding than normal.

"Yes, Milady?" He replied smiling down at her.

Mary hesitated for a moment before beginning. "Now that I have you alone, would you mind sitting for a moment? There is something I need to tell you. Don't fuss either, please. Just sit."

"I don't think that would be proper, Milady. But, as you wish." And he sat down on the settee across from her. "What is troubling you, my dea.. Milady?" Carson fumbled with his term of endearment and Mary smiled sweetly at him.

"You see, Carson. I have learned something that I think you'll find rather upsetting." Mary paused to take in his reaction. He looked a bit angered and she knew he was immediately thinking of ways to reprimand his young footmen. "It concerns Mrs. Hughes, Carson."

"Mrs. Hughes?" He questioned. A surprised look coming over his face. "Well, whatever it is...If you think she's done something wrong...I'm sure it's a misundersta..." He immediately began to defend her, which warmed Mary's heart, but also made her next words more difficult.

"No, no, Carson. I must be saying this all wrong. I might as well just get out with it." Mary inhaled deeply before letting the secret out. "Mrs. Hughes is retiring."

"What?" Carson exclaimed rather vehemently. "I do apologize, Milady. You must be mistaken. I've never...she's never said a word. She.. How do..." He stopped speaking altogether and Mary watched as all the color drained from his face.

"So you did not know?" Mary stated, knowing her answer. "Carson, weeks ago Mrs. Hughes told Lord and Lady Grantham in the strictest of confidences. She said she was telling you in her own time. I was not even suppose to know. Of course, Mother let it slip. You know how American she is." Mary joked, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room to no avail. She studied Carson's face, looking for telltale signs of a broken heart.

"And you're certain of this, Milady?" Carson spoke softly, she could see the heartache in his sad, kind, eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Carson. I am. If you could please keep it to yourself though. I just thought you should know. To prepare yourself." Mary spoke gently to him. "You may go if you need to."

"Thank you, Milady." He stood up from the settee and walked from the room. His mind racing and a tight, painful feeling in his chest, he could only describe as a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another chapter :) Hope you like it. And for my guest reviewer...I'm guessing there will be smut...If that's what my reviewers want? I aim to please :) Now what would make my lovely reviewers happy? Let me know :) Mona xoxo_

The days went by. The weeks passed. He waited for her to say something to him. Anything. They kept their distance from one another. It was cold and unlike them. She thought perhaps it always had been her pushing that kept them together as strong and solid leadership. Had he always been this detached? She did not know that he knew of her leaving and felt it would be easier this way. What option did he have, but to harden his heart and prepare himself for her inevitable departure? He would not be a fool and beg her to stay. He had been a fool before when it came to love, and would never repeat that mistake. When she finally did tell him one evening, he feigned shock. He had been practicing his reaction for quite some time now. He didn't ask her to reconsider. What right did he have? He was not her boss, her lover, her husband. He bid her his most heartfelt good wishes and turned in early. Knowing it would hurt more to be near her.

When she spoke to him, she kept her posture stiff and her voice even. In the depths of her heart, she was hoping he would give her a reason to stay. That he would confess his love for her and ask her to be his. It was a ridiculous notion of course, she knew how he felt. Yet still, it did not keep her from hoping. Her hope was shattered when he offered his firm and unfeeling best wishes. Was he angry with her? After all these years, did he even care if she left? She still had no idea what she was to him. What she meant to Charles Carson. The days, weeks, and months passed. Things were different between them. They were cordial and kind, but kept their distance.  
...

She left on a cool, autumn, morning. The leaves had fallen from the trees and there was a bitter chill in the air. The car was waiting outside to take her to her new home. Of course Lord Grantham insisted that she be escorted there, and her luggage was already firmly secured to the vehicle. She was in the servants hall bidding her farewells and noticed right away that Charles was nowhere to be seen. She bit back her grief and put on a brave face. Kissing Beryl and the girls on the cheek, and waving her last goodbye, she stepped out the back door and straight into Charles.

"Mr. Carson!" She cried as she walked into his solid wall of a chest. He reached out to grab her, his hands closing around her upper arms. He held them there for a moment as they looked at one a other. "So this is it?" She spoke quietly.

"Is it?" He questioned her softly as he slid his hands from her arms. "Mrs. Hughes I...I'm not sure what to say. I still don't understand your leaving. However, I only wish for you to be happy. You know that, don't you?"

"I would like to think so, Mr. Carson." She replied back, smiling brightly to try and conceal her hurt over leaving him.

"I just... I think that things will be different now." He paused and looked down at their feet. "I don't think I'll get by as smoothly without you."

"I'm sure Anna will do a fine job, Mr. Carson. I'm very glad she accepted the position." Elsie said proudly, still smiling up at him. "I hope she will be the best Housekeeper Downton has ever seen."

"She will do well, Mrs. Hughes. But I dare say Downton's finest Housekeeper is leaving my doorstep as we speak." Charles gave her a sad half smile. It was the best he could manage under the circumstances.

Elsie could tell that he was stalling. If they kept up like this, she would never leave. "Well, now. I best get going. I am just near the village if you should need anything at all, Mr. Carson."

"Yes, I know. But for how long?" He said deeply, pulling his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

She couldn't seem to stop herself as she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his upper arm. Holding it firmly, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I will see you on your next half day, Mr. Carson."

Charles smiled sadly and leaned in to accept her kiss. He was slightly bewildered and ecstatic at the same time. He fought for his words to respond. "Yes.. Yes, thank you for permitting me to call on you..." She raised her eyebrow at him. "That is...to..to visit."

"Don't tell me you'll miss me?" Elsie said shyly, smiling at him as they both recalled the same words he once spoke to her.

"I will, Mrs. Hughes. Very much. And it's costs me nothing to say it." Both stood gazing at each other, recalling the conversation they had many years ago. Now knowing the importance that they both had remembered it so vividly. Their words had meant so much to each other, even then. And now he knew what she must have been feeling those many years ago. Only now, it was her leaving. For some reason, she chose to leave him. He was determined to make it his mission on his next half day, to find out why. He silently walked her to the car, opening the door and helping her up into the back. She smiled sweetly at him as he closed the door. "Goodbye, my beautiful Housekeeper." He whispered to himself as the car pulled away down the drive.

Elsie sat in the back of the car, wiping fiercely at the tears falling down her face. At least she had held it together while she said her goodbyes to him. She pulled out her handkerchief and tried desperately to hold her sobs back. No use in the letting the driver see her in such a state. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She had decided to start a new chapter in her life, yet was still hesitant to turn that first page and leave him behind...


	3. Chapter 3

Her first days in the house pass by slowly. She walks into the village everyday, always thinking of some odd errand to run. She is often kept busy by acquaintances she passes in town. The ladies of the village have been kind in their welcoming. Asking her to join various groups and causes. The men have been even more welcoming. Several local widowers and bachelors already making there play for her. She always smiles politely and steers things back around. She is far from ready for any kind of make attention... Except for Charles, she thinks. She is not use to so much time to herself and the empty hours are spent thinking of him. She is lonely. Especially at night when she sits in her nightgown in front of the fire, reading, drinking wine, and wondering what he's doing. She should be enjoying this freedom and free time to do as she likes. She thinks that in only two days time she will see him again. She has never looked forward to Sunday mass so much in her life.

It has been days since she left. He knows the staff can sense a change in him. Mrs. Bates or Mrs. Patmore have been bringing his meals into his pantry when he doesn't show up at the table. It's more often than not that he has been dining alone. He feels as if he has lost a part of himself. He doesn't think he has truly spoken to anyone since she left. He had given orders, of course, but he had not had a real conversation. Had he ever with anyone other than Elsie? She had always been the one he'd discuss everything with. She had kept him human and real. He didn't know what he was without her. He was in his pantry late one night, staring coldly at the wall when three short raps woke him from his dreamlike state.

"Carson, may I come in?" He heard Lady Mary's voice through the door.

"Certainly, Milady!" He exclaimed, standing and heading towards the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Please sit back down, Carson." Mary said gesturing to his desk. She promptly sat in the chair on the other side. Mrs. Hughes' chair, he thought sadly. No one has sat there since she left. "I came to see how you are." Mary said softly. "I've noticed you have been absent from meals."

"I'm sorry, Milady. It won't happen again." Carson blustered. "I... I have been under the weather, so to speak. I'm not quite.."

"Carson, please?" Mary said with slight exasperation. "We are old friends, you and I. There is no need to beat around the bush. You are not happy here without Mrs. Hughes, are you?"

Charles took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. "I'm sure it will take some time to get use to her being gone, Milady." Mary rolled her eyes at his attempt at propriety. He looked away from her and spoke the words he had held back for over twenty years. "I love her."

Mary gasped at his candor, before smiling broadly. "Now then, if that's how you feel, you must do something about it. A wise man once told me to follow my heart, Carson. I'm going to suggest that you do the same." She stood and went to him. Bending slightly she kissed him on his forehead and brushed her hand on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Carson."

"Goodnight, Milady." Carson answered back, smiling for the first time in days. In only two days time he will see her. He has never never looked forward to Sunday mass so much in his life.

...

Of all the days in his life to be late for mass, it would be the one he was looking forward to most. He saw her in the pew and had wanted to run to her. His smile faded when he realized she was surrounded by Beryl and the girls. He wanted to sit next to her so badly. She was looking so lovely. Her usual Sunday best when she was housekeeper, was now replaced with a fitted dark green coat. He thought he had seen it before, possibly years ago? Her tightly pulled back locks, were now loose and curled, pinned gently at her neck. She was so soft, so feminine. He tried to stop himself, being in church and all, but his mind wondered what she had on beneath it. He watched as she unbuttoned the coat and turned back, looking around the church. He hoped and prayed she was looking for him, and when their eyes met she graced him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. "Hello" he mouthed to her from far across the church. "Hello" she mouthed back, smiling broadly as she dropped her coat into the pew and looked at him. Charles looked her up and down, swallowing to choke down the lust building within him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Elsie nearly broke out into a fit of laughter when she saw Charles' jaw drop as she took off her coat. She knew, as women do, that she looked lovely as she walked out the door for Mass this morning. She had taken special care to dress in her loveliest new outfit and pin her hair in the softest and most feminine new style. Her new dress was fitted, a deep royal blue that complimented the dark auburn of her hair. She even added a little color to her cheeks and lips. She smiled at him sweetly and turned back to the preacher. Teasingly smoothing a hand along her side. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the thought of Charles standing twenty feet behind her. It took everything in her power to not glance back at him. She thought she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her. She only hoped he missed her as much as she did him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mass finally ends, Charles waits patiently just outside the church for Elsie to appear. When she exits, to his surprise, she is surrounded. Mrs. Patmore is at her side, as are a dozen other cackling hens. He tries to maneuver his way to her and he can see her stretching up and scanning the crowd. Is she looking for him? He waves at her, but she does not see him. Only when he gets closer does he realize there are also men in her quaint little gathering. He approaches just as the local Grocer is asking her to tea. A second man, only known to Charles as a local businessman starts up with "Hey now, Edward. You knew I was heading over to ask her that." He's sick with jealousy. How dare these men even look upon here. None are worthy of her grace or beauty. Elsie spots him and looks up smiling, her eyes searching his. He doesn't know she is longing for a moment alone with him. Or how deeply she's missed him. She politely declines the other men's offers, and beams back up at him, rising his spirits. Their moment is spoiled when he hears Mrs. Patmore approach.

Unaware of his arrival Mrs. Patmore teases Elsie. "My, my. Belle of the ball are we? Have to beat them off with a stick. Perhaps your retirement won't be spent so alone like you thought."

Elsie stares at him and watches his reactions to Beryl's words. His face falls and he stiffens. She watches as he quickly backs away, making his excuses that he has to head back to the house. He turns on his heel and walks away, feeling well and truly broken. Why would she want him? She now had many options, and each one could offer her more than he ever could. He starts to make his way down the lane when he hears her quick steps behind him.

"Mr. Carson! Mr. Carson!" She nearly yells to him. He turns and she is there, right in front of him, a sad look upon her face. "You were going to leave without speaking to me?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes." He apologized, his deep voice tinged with hurt. "You seemed to be preoccupied."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Don't even get me started. I can't even walk into the village without being preyed upon like fresh meat." She laughs heartily and he chuckles at her honesty with him. "It's a fine day, Mr. Carson. Would it be too bold of me to ask if I may escort you back to Downton?" She asks teasingly.

"It would hardly be proper for a woman to escort a man home, Mrs. Hughes." Charles stated firmly, but continued when he saw her face drop. "But if I may, I'd like to escort you back home...Maybe I could scare off your potential suitors." He smirked down at her and offered his arm. They walk in silence for just a moment. Both perfectly content to enjoy the others presence. It was Charles who spoke first. "How have you been enjoying retirement, Mrs. Hughes?"

Elsie sighed loudly before speaking. "In all honesty, I am bored. And lonely. I miss...I miss the house. I miss being busy. I miss having someone to talk to."

Charles reached up to her hand at his elbow and patted it gently. She was quite certain this was nearly the most intimate gesture Charles had ever attempted with her. "We are only a walk away, Mrs. Hughes. You do know you are welcome at the house. Everyone misses you terribly."

"Do they?" She asked, looking up at him. Looking for something to show her that he missed her.

He looked down to meet her gaze. "They do, Mrs. Hughes. More than they can say."

She stopped walking and smiled sweetly at him, before looking past him and laughing. "Mr. Carson, I do believe we passed by my cottage."

Charles turned and laughed nervously with her. "It certainly seems that way. I..I wish I could stay for tea." He added without thinking. "Not that you invited me... I do apologize..I just meant... Well, I thought."

"Charles, it's fine. I wish you could stay too." The use of his first name, and the look she gave him made his heart melt in his chest. He held tightly to the hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I miss you, Elsie." He blurted out the words, without giving them a second thought.

She was shocked, but as happy as she thought humanly possible. "I miss you too, Charles."

Their release of each other was reluctant. She slowly slid her hand from his arm. "Will I still see you Thursday?"

"Nothing could stop me." He said smiling, as he tipped his hat and headed down the road towards Downton.

Charles' walked into the house with a big smile on his face. She had missed him. He had plucked up the courage to let her know he missed her as well. She had also called him Charles. Shivers ran down his spine just thinking of how lovely his name sounded rolling off her tongue. Good heavens, he shouldn't even be thinking about her tongue. Her lips, her neck, breasts, hips, bottom. He felt himself slowly slipping down a dangerous slope. He had always felt lust for her. But it was controlled and pushed deep down in him. That part of him was always kept firmly under wraps. He could slowly feel it being unfolded. It was blossoming in him like a boy with his first love. He knew he could never have her in that way, but he didn't want to think ahead, or weigh his options. For once in his sad life, he would be happy and follow his heart.

Elsie spent the remainder of her Sunday, flitting about the house. Softly singing Scottish love songs and catching herself smiling at nothing. She knew she had to gain control of herself. Elsie Hughes did not flit about for any man. Even Charles Edward Carson. She smiled just thinking of his strong forearm beneath her hand. What would it be like to run her hand across his firm and broad chest. She often dreamed of just sliding her hand into his shirt and scratching her nails gently across his chest and shoulders. His solid strength had always bewitched her. She shook the thoughts from her head. My goodness, Elsie Hughes! You just got back from church. And really, what was to become of them? Charles would never leave the house. She had already left it, there was no going back for her, and no moving forward for him. There was little hope that they would ever have more than the close and comfortable relationship they had developed over the years. She needed to come to terms with the bitter reality of the situation. Yet, he was coming to see her on Thursday and she couldn't stop her heart from nearly bursting at the thought of seeing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for Thursday to arrive was the longest four days of Charles' life. On the morning of, he woke and prepared everyone for the day. Officially his half day began at five, but he was determined to leave the house no later than two or three. He wanted as much time as possible with Elsie, and knew the house could run smoothly without him. He was just in the cellar selecting some wines to take to her cottage, when he heard a horrific sound coming from upstairs. He hurried up the stairs to find a wailing Daisy and Ivy, leaning over a bloodied Mr. Barrow. "What on earth happened?" He bellowed at the girls.

They cried harder at his outburst and he was just about to lose control when Mrs. Patmore rounded the corner. "What is going on in..." She caught sight of Thomas on the floor. "Oh my word! What happened?"

"Mr. Barrow was helping us get the pots from the cupboards when one fell on his head. Knocked him out cold." Daisy stammered. "I feel ever so awful."

"He'll be fine." Charles said leaning down over the man and slapping his cheek. "Thomas! Get up Thomas!" Thomas' eyes rolled around in his head as he tried to wake. Charles pulled him up and sat him in a chair while Daisy placed a towel against the gash on his forehead. His eyes rolled back in his head again. "Oh bloody hell! I'll phone Dr. Clarkson!" And Charles stormed off to his office. It was already going on five when the Doctor arrived and confirmed a concussion. Thomas would need to rest for two days. Charles felt his heart sink into his stomach. He would need to serve the family tonight. There would be no going to Elsie's. For the first time in his life, he silently damned his job and those he worked for.  
...

Charles made his way upstairs to serve. Images of Elsie sitting on her settee and waiting for him filled his mind. What would she think? Would she assume he had forgotten her, that he did not want to see her. The image had him almost in tears as he approached the dining room. He suddenly had a thought and quickly ran back downstairs. Writing up a quick explanation, he asked his eldest hall boy if he would run Mrs. Hughes the letter. He promised him a little extra in his paycheck. The young lad was more than happy to comply. Charles sent him off, then went back upstairs to serve. He entered the dining room just before the family.

When Lady Mary saw him in attendance she gave him a questioning look. "Carson, is it not your evening off?"

"It is, Milady. But Mr. Barrow had an unfortunate accident." He answered evenly, trying to conceal his disappointment from the family.

"But I'm certain you had plans this evening." Mary insisted, glancing at her Papa for support. "Surely Molesley and James would be alright for just tonight. It is only the the four of us."

"I agree, Carson." Lord Grantham spoke up. "Do take your time off, my good man." He saw Carson attempt to protest and he raised his hand. "I will not take no for an answer. Go on now, Carson. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, My Lord." Carson gave Mary a sly wink and headed out the door. He nearly raced down the steps. Grabbing the basket Mrs. Patmore had prepared for them, and the two bottles of Elsie's favorite wine. He headed out the door, not even bothering to remove his livery. Only steps from Downton he came upon his young hallboy.

"Here ye are, Mr. Carson, sir. Mrs. Hughes gave me this note for you." He smiled as he handed it to him. "Mrs. Hughes is a very nice lady. She gave me biscuits and hot chocolate. I will be more than happy to take any more notes you have for her, Mr. Carson, sir."

"I bet you would, lad." Charles said patting him on the head. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your help." With that, the gangly young lad ran back to house, leaving Charles grinning from ear to ear. Dusk setting in, he opened the note and read her words.

_Charles,_

_I'm very sorry to hear about the commotion at the house. I was so looking forward to an evening with you. But of course I understand the runnings of the house, and know you would never leave when needed. Perhaps we could try for your next half day? I will see you Sunday at church. Be sure to be on time! If you are lucky, I will save you a seat._

_Elsie_

"If you are lucky". The cheek, he thought as he smiled at her words. "I was so looking forward to an evening with you". And he was most certainly looking forward to being with her. He nearly ran as he made his way to her cottage. It was getting late, almost eight now, but they had spent many a night up until nearly dawn. He was hoping for at least a few hours of her company.

Elsie was heartbroken. She sat at her small table. Picking away at a piece of leftover pie, and sulking. It hurt. Once again the house had taken precedence over her. It always had, and it always would. She sadly walked around her living room putting out the candles she had lit. She stopped in front of the large mirror in the corner. It was her Mother's. A possession she had held onto her whole life. She studied herself. Clad in yet another new dress... She really should stop shopping. It was getting ridiculous. This was a deep crimson red. It set low on her chest and hugged her curves, before flaring out and stopping mid calf. The sleeves were shorter, exposing her wrists and forearms. Was it too much? She carefully pulled the pins from her hair and watched her now lightening curls pour down around her shoulders. She was suddenly glad Charles did not see her dressed this way. She thought she looked ridiculous. Her long hair over her shoulder, the curve hugging red dress. She did think she looked quite pretty, but was by far as young and nubile as she once was. She needed to stop the silly fantasies and face her reality. She was alone. A spinster. Yes, there were other men interested. But they were not the one she wanted. The only one she wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Who in the world could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Elsie walked towards the door. Oh it must be the young lad, she thought. Perhaps he had another note from Charles. She hoped he wouldn't send him out so late in the evening, but she knew the youngster would be more than eager to come back. She had a hard enough time sending the sweet lad back to Downton. She opened the door a crack and was shocked to see Charles at her doorstep.

"You really should check who it is before opening the..." He stopped mid sentence when she fully opened the door and he could see her. She was stunning... and he was left speechless. His gaze slowly swept down her body. The soft flowing curls lying over her shoulder. The crimson dress clinging to her every curve, accentuating her small waist and full breasts. The bare skin of her chest and arms was far too much for him to handle. He cleared his throat and looked away, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I.. I brought us some treats from the house." He stumbled over his words, holding out the basket awkwardly.

Elsie sensed his uncomfortableness, and her face and chest reddened with embarrassment. She lifted her hands to her hair struggling to twist it up in a knot. "I..I am sorry about this Mr. Carson. I did not think you were coming." When she lifted her arms to her hair her corset pushed her breasts up, exposing the the deep valley between them. She noticed Charles glance down at them and felt completely ridiculous and beautiful at the same time.

"No. No. Please don't fuss on my account." Charles managed to pull himself together to ease her discomfort. "Do leave it down. It's quite lovely. I've never seen your hair down before." He looked into her eyes and gave her his most charming half smile. She had always loved that smile. It was honest, heartfelt, and so sincere.

Elsie dropped her hair back down, long twisted curls, draping down her back and shoulder. "If I'm honest, it does feel better to let it down." She answered softly. Then regaining her composure, smiled sweetly at him. "Please come in. I'm so happy you could make it, Charles. However did you manage?"

"With a little help from Lady Mary, I was able to keep my evening off. Anyway, Mr. Molesley can handle it for one night. I always considered the man to be a bit of a buffoon, but he's actually quite capable. Quite capable, indeed." Charles said proudly.

"Well, I knew he would be when you hired him." Elsie said smirking, knowing full well it was she who had made him take Molesley on.

"Don't you mean, when you tricked me into hiring him?" Charles said raising his eyebrow at her and smiling. Elsie let out a sweet laugh and gestured for him to hand her the basket.

Elsie was a bundle of nerves. Of course they had been alone together many times before, but something felt so different between them now. Charles seemed different. More relaxed, more himself. More Charles and less Mr. Carson. "Would you like to come into the kitchen with me and have a cup of tea? We can see what you have here in your basket." Elsie turned towards the kitchen.

He smiled brightly as he watched her walk away. The red dress clinging to her round bottom and swaying around her pretty legs. He had to gain some semblance of control over himself. However, he had never seen her so lovely, so desirable, so undeniably gorgeous and womanly. If he could hardly resist in her dark and matronly housekeeper dresses, how would he ever resist this goddess before him. He could feel himself harden as he watched her, and was disgusted with his bodies natural reaction to her. He closed his eyes and pulled himself together.

"Go ahead and get comfortable Charles. You may take off that silly jacket and tie." She called over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. "You must have been in quite a rush to get over here." She added quietly, teasing him.

That was the Elsie he had always known. Ready to give orders and guide him when necessary. Always teasing him and toying with propriety. "Yes. Thank you. I'll be right there." He quickly removed his tie, collar, jacket, and waistcoat. Then flustered that he only remained in his shirt and trousers, quickly went to put his waistcoat back on.

Just as he did Elsie peeked out of the kitchen. "Just leave it off, Charles. It's quite alright. It's just the two of us tonight." She smiled and lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

When she rounded the corner, Charles nearly gasped at her forwardness. He knew he would never survive this evening with his heart or sanity intact. "I don't know how, Elsie Hughes. But you managed to make that sound a little risqué." Charles called loudly towards the kitchen.

"And if I did?" Elsie shouted back, her Scottish lilt sultry and teasing as it was before.

Charles could hear her giggling to herself. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He was so in love with her. And these few minutes he had spent alone with her in this cottage were the most wonderful of his life. He felt so at home with her. Their own place. Her own place, he corrected himself. He could imagine coming here often. Spending time with her and pretending this was his home as well. If only he knew she felt the same. The questions of why she left, still plagued him. He thought she was happy with her life at Downton. What had driven her to leave? Charles rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. Elsie was standing on a small step stool at the counter, her arms stretched high above her trying to locate the extra wine glass in the cupboard. Her dress had inched up her her body, revealing even more of her shapely legs. The silky red fabric clung tightly around her bottom, highlighting every soft curve. Charles groaned softly, then quickly coughed to hide his lusty sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there, or will ya help a lass out?" She teased him, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry." Charles answered quickly. How very Scottish she was sounding tonight. He found it completely enchanting. Her voice had always been both soothing and enticing. He walked closer to her and realized that on the stool, his petite little Elsie was nearly his height. He had to lean towards her to reach the glasses and he settled his hand on the small of her back. An innocent gesture that once performed caused a shiver to race through his body, congregating in particular areas he was trying to ignore at the moment.

Charles had been watching her. She had seen where his eyes were staring when she turned around. It excited her and made her feel lovely and wanted. Such strange new feelings to her, but she couldn't be more delighted. As he came to stand next to her, he placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned into her, lifting his arm to grab the wine glasses. His touch sent a warm tingle through her body and his scent surrounded her. A mixture of cologne, pomade, and his natural scent. She breathed in deeply and shut her eyes, a shiver running through her body. Oh how she missed him. His presence, his smell, his voice, his body. She backed away off the stool and went to the basket on the table. She didn't trust herself to be so close to him and not touch him, kiss him, confess her undying love and desire. He came over to stand next to her. "I see you've brought my favorite." She smiled and held out the bottle for him to open. "And Mrs. Patmore sent some lovely cheeses, breads, pastries. My goodness! There's enough in here to feed an army."

He chuckled."I thought so as well, but Mrs. Patmore insisted you were looking a bit 'thinner' when she saw you last. She was concerned you weren't eating properly on your own." He laughed, smirking down at her as he opened the wine.

"Hah!" She scoffed. "I doubt I'll ever have to worry about that. Silly woman!" She said lovingly while shaking her head. "I'm sure I look completely stuffed into this dress!" She tried to stop herself, but the words left her mouth too quickly. She blushed with embarrassment and turned back towards the basket, rifling through its contents and muttering nervously to herself. She hoped he wouldn't think she was fishing for compliments, it really wasn't in her nature to so so.

Charles walked around to the table and poured two large glasses of wine. It was now or never, he thought. Pay her a compliment, you old fool. "If it matters what I think." He started softly and then grew more confident. "I would say I have never seen you look more lovely, Elsie Hughes. Red is certainly your color. As is the lovely blue you were wearing at church this past Sunday. I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed your lovely new attire. All I have seen you in before was black." He couldn't seem to stop himself, and was getting flustered, afraid he would ruin everything. "Not that you weren't lovely in it..I just like...I mean...I think that..You are... " Elsie laid her hand on his, squeezing it softly and catching his eye.

"Thank you, Charles. Of course it matters what you think. Who else's judgement would matter, but that of my closest friend." She said soothingly. Charles smiled sweetly back at her and covered her hand with his own. "Now what do you say we take all this out by the fire and have a little picnic? It's much more comfortable than these hard chairs in here."

"That sounds lovely, Elsie. These old bones could use a rest." Charles answered, taking the tray from her and walking back out towards the settee. He placed the tray down on the long table in front of the dark green settee and sat down comfortably on one end.

Elsie promptly sat down at the other, but being such a small seat, they were still quite close. Charles handed her her wineglass, and grabbed the bottle, refilling it back to the top. Elsie smiled and thanked him. He was always so attentive. She knew it was in his nature, the need to serve, but still she felt special and cared for. She looked over at him as he prepared a small plate of cheeses and fruit. He was so handsome. She rarely saw him in just his white shirt, the top button undone she could see just a flash more skin than she was use to. The thin fabric clung to his still muscled upper arms and chest. She could feel her temperature begin to rise and she shook her head softly in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

Charles fixed the plate and sat it on a napkin between them. He saw her shake her head and look away. "Are you alright, Elsie?"

Oh goodness. He had definitely seen her. If he only knew the improper thoughts going through her head. "Oh, yes. Of course. I was just thinking something." She answered honesty and let out a nervous laugh.

"What's so funny? Do share." Charles questioned her, wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"I was just thinking. Well...I was just... Oh, it's nothing." She tipped her wine glass back and nearly emptied it in an attempt to ease her discomfort. Hopefully she could let the wine take its effect and relax a little.

Charles watched her tip her head back and nearly gulp the wine down in one swallow. He saw the skin at her neck and chest flushing from the wine and thick atmosphere that surrounded them. "Enjoying the wine, I would say." Charles teased her, gesturing towards the bottle to see if she'd like more.

"Please." Elsie answered, smiling and holding out her glass to him.

He refilled her glass once again, all the while watching her beautiful face as she watched the glass. He could tell she was nervous about something. He watched the candlelight dance across her face. She was truly glowing. She had lit a fire inside him tonight, and he knew it would engulf him if he didn't quench the flames."Might I suggest you have a bite to eat with that." Charles suggested deeply, raising his eyebrow at her.

"And might I suggest you drink faster if you don't want me to drink it all." Elsie teased back, smiling wickedly at him...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello my dears! I realize it's been some time since I left an AN... So here it is. How's everyone liking this? Are we okay without the smut? I know there are some..umm, expectations when you read my Fics. I hope I can also please with Chelsie romance and angst..(don't worry, the M will be here soon enough ;). Thank you all so much for the reviews. I may not always answer them for every chapter, but please trust me when I say they are always appreciated and keep this fangirl going. Lots of love, Mona xoxo_

Charles chuckled deeply at Elsie. She was completely adorable tonight, and maddeningly appealing. He could tell the wine was already having an affect on her. Her cheeks and chest were starting to flush prettily, and he found her so terribly attractive in that red dress. Her pink lips curved in a pretty smile that didn't seem to leave her face. He picked at the food that sat between them and he watched Elsie do the same, eating small bits of cheese and apple. Watching as her lips, her teeth, her tongue, toyed with each delicious bite. My God, he has sat next to this woman as she ate for twenty years. Why is it now that he cannot seem to form a coherent thought in her presence. He gathered his wits. He knew he had a mission to accomplish tonight. There was something he needed to know. He placed his glass on the table and reached for her free hand. "Elsie, why did you leave?" He'd be wanting to say the words since he first arrived... really, since she decided to leave. He thought he would ask before they both had too much wine, or were too tired to think straight.

Elsie tried to keep her eyes from Charles as she picked at the plate between them. Every time she looked over at him, he was staring at her in such a sweet way she was nearly losing her mind. She knew if she didn't keep her hands busy with the treats and wine, they would be all over Charles' body. He finally moved to set his glass down. Elsie stiffened. What was he planning on doing? When he took her hand and asked his question she sat up straight. She was a bit taken back by it all. She thought her explanation of being tired and ready for a change had sufficed. She would never confess her real reason. She would never want to seem pathetic in his eyes. How could she tell him it was his rejection, the walls he built up around himself to keep her out. "I told you why, Mr. Carson." She said stiffly, lifting her glass to her lips once more. She pulled her hand from his grasp and stood, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table. Noticing it was now empty, she picked it up and headed back to the kitchen. "I'll just go and get the other bottle."

As Elsie left the room, Charles sunk against the settee and let his head rest on the back. He could sense Elsie's unease and hoped he hadn't ruined their evening. However, it was still early and the affects of the wine were already starting to make him more relaxed. He was sure he could turn things back around. He stood and followed her out to the kitchen. He found her slightly bent over with the wine bottle in her hands, struggling with the corkscrew. He had a lovely view down the front of her dress. Charles couldn't stop himself from gazing down the valley of her full breasts. How many countless evenings had he spent wondering what this exact view would look like. He could see white lace pulled tight against the creamy swells of her luscious bosom. He felt a stirring in his nether regions and cleared his throat, bringing himself out of his reverie to assist her. "Allow me." He said kindly as he reached for the bottle.

Stubborn, a bit drunk, and determined to do it on her own, Elsie turned from him abruptly and the bottle crashed down onto the wood floors. "Oh no! Oh damn! I'm sorry, Mr. Carson. I..I don't know.." Embarrassed for letting her nerves get the best of her, she turned and grabbed a dish towel from the counter. But instead of using it to wipe up the mess, she pressed it to her face to conceal her sobs.

Charles chest tightened. So, it was back to Mr. Carson. "Elsie?" Charles said softly, knowing full well it wasn't the wine that had her acting so strangely. "I'm very sorry, dear. It was my fault. I shouldn't have pried. Of course you don't have to tell me why you left. You don't owe me anything." Charles pulled a towel from the table and bent to wipe up the mess. Now he had gone and done it for sure. Clumsy oaf. He had broken her favorite bottle of wine, made her uncomfortable, and now she couldn't even look at him. Perhaps all this was never meant to be. Of course fate would play this cruel joke on him. He had never been a man to receive what he truly wanted.

Elsie heard Charles call her dear and heart skipped a beat. She turned back to see him on the floor. "Oh please, Charles don't. You shouldn't be doing that. It's fine. I'll take care of it." She bent and used her towel to wipe at the mess. She gasped and pulled her hand back. Blood coming from a gash along her finger. Standing, she went to the sink, turning on the cool water and rinsing the cut. "I'm so sorry, Charles. I've ruined our evening. I don't know what's wrong with me. I ...I..."

Charles walked up beside her and took her hand in his. He looked at her finger to see how badly she was cut. It was a small slice and nearly done bleeding. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped her finger in the cloth, looking down at her red rimmed eyes. "Now what is all this for?" He asked softly, gathering his courage he lifted his hand to her face, wiping away a stray tear. "Any evening spent with you could never be ruined. We have spent so many together." Charles said softly, looking down into her eyes and giving her his sweet half smile of encouragement. "Mrs. Hughes... Elsie...I'm sorry if I upset you earlier when I asked why you left. It's been weighing on my mind heavily that I may have done something to make you leave. And I just couldn't bear it if I've made you unhappy in any way."

They were still close, her hand in his. Elsie's heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Should she? Should she just tell him? Tell him that she loves him and could not spend another day under the same roof knowing he did not love her in the same way. That he did not want her like she wanted him. He was just being kind to her now. She would not burden him with her feelings. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, looking down, anywhere but his eyes. "Oh Charles. Do not blame yourself. It really isn't your fault at all. It's me. I was just confused and feeling bored with my life." She looked back up and watched him take in her confession. His eyes were sad and hurt. She wished she could have taken the words back.

He was hurt. He knew she was lying to him. He didn't spend half his life with this woman and not pick up on a few things. But what was she concealing? What was she protecting him from? "Is there anything I could have done? Anything that would have made you stay? The house..." He could hear the desperation in his voice. He felt pathetic, but he didn't care for his own pride or dignity. He needed to know.

The house, of course the house, she scoffed. "Does it matter now, Charles? I've left. It's done." Elsie have a halfhearted attempt at a laugh, pulling away from him and returning to the floor with a towel, mopping up the spilled wine. "I better get this cleaned up. Go on back out there. I'll be done here in a tic."

Charles was nearing the brink of anger. She was brushing him off. Trying to avoid the conversation. As he had a tendency to do, Charles burst, letting his hurt get the best of him. "I'd say it damn well matters, Elsie Hughes! What did I do? Was there something I could have done? Something I could have said?"

Elsie stood back up when he began to shout. Of course he would start at her. She should have known she had pushed him too far. She squared off towards him, standing straight and steeling herself for her rebuttal. She looked up at him and found she couldn't go on with this charade anymore. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she looked straight into his eyes, her confession falling from her lips. "Yes, Charles...there is. But it's something I could never ask from you...Something you could never give me."

All Charles' anger and frustration left him as Elsie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His heart broke when she made her sad confession. Had he really left her with such doubt of his feelings for her. One step and he was before her, taking her small hands in his. He would make sure she would never doubt them again. He looked down into her eyes. "I would give you anything Elsie. You are my dearest and closest friend. You matter more to me than anyone on this earth. I have made a mess of us, I know this. But I cannot go on without you in my life. I need you."

Elsie placed her palm on his warm cheek. "And I cannot go on with you in mine." She nearly whimpered. "My sweet man. We need each other for very different reasons. You, because I am your constant and confidant." She bit her lip, then continued. "What I want...what I need is you. I...I love you Charles...I am in love with you." It was out. She took a deep breath forcing herself to continue softly. "I'm sorry..Do you... Do you see now why I needed to leave?"

Charles couldn't believe his ears. Unable to speak he placed his hand over the hers on his cheek, turning his face he placed a soft kiss into her palm. His lips and hands moving on their own accord as he takes her hand in his and trails kisses down the soft skin of her wrist. "Oh Elsie." Overwhelmed, he chokes on his words. "My love... My.." Tears fill his dark chestnut eyes.

Elsie meets his gaze and he lifts a hand to gently cradle her beautiful face. He lays her palm against his chest and tentatively places his own hand at her waist. They are lost in one another as their lips move closer...

_I'm sorry...don't hate me guys. I promise I'll make it worth your wait! :) xoxo. _


	8. Chapter 8

Elsie confesses, the crushing weight of her secret falling away from her, leaving her shattered heart behind. It's out, he will pity her, leave, and she is certain he will never grace her doorstep again. She's shocked when Charles comes to her, standing before her and taking her hands. Hearing his soothing and kind words of friendship and need, drive an even sharper pain through her heart. He did not fully understand her words. Dear, sweet, stubborn man. Of course she would have to spell it out for him. She places her small hand on his smooth cheek. She does love him so very much. At least she would end her days knowing she had touched him gently and told him how very much he meant to her. "What I want...what I need is you. I...I love you Charles...I am in love with you". The words of love were no sooner out of her mouth and he was pressing a loving kiss into her palm. Her heart was racing as his soft lips moved along her hand and wrist, each kiss leaving a trail of burning skin behind. Feeling faint and dizzy, her mind was swimming from his words... "my love". Charles moved in closer, his hand going to her waist, causing her flesh to burn hot through the silky fabric of her dress. He placed her palm on his chest, over his heart. She could feel the steady pounding beneath her fingertips. His hand cupped her face, his thumb caressing lightly over her cheekbone while his own eyes began to fill with tears. Was he saying what she hoped he was? Her mouth opened to speak and was quickly silenced by his lips against hers. Their mouths pressed together, parting slightly, the heat of their heavy breathes mingling as one as their lips moved against each others so gently. "Elsie." Charles whispered softly before deepening their kiss. His tongue teased along her crease. Boldly pushing against her own tongue, she felt a warm rush and tingling at her center. She shuddered and Charles pulled her flush against him, wrapping his arm around her and sliding his fingers through the soft curls of her hair. Elsie slid her hands up around Charles' broad shoulders, dragging her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck. Charles could feel his arousal growing, her lips and hands causing a passion to build in him that he had never experienced in such a way before. His senses had taken leave, yet he still knew he needed to stop before they lost all control.

"Oh..Elsie..." He moaned deeply against her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I love you, Elsie..." He kissed her again. "I've loved you for so long."

"Charles..." Elsie sighed, her face falling against his chest as she silently cried. Her doubts washed away. The pain she'd endured as she waited every day for his love now felt worth it all. His love, his touch, his kiss. She had found her true home in his heart. As Charles held her tight, his large hands stroking up and down her small back, she melted into his sweet touch.

Charles bent his head down, placing a soft kiss into her hair. Tears falling from his own eyes as he finally held the woman that he loved in his arms. After some time, he took her arms and gently eased her from him so he could meet her gaze. "Shall we start this evening over, love?" He brushed the tears from her face and smiled down at her. He felt so calm and at peace, as if his life was finally exactly as it should be. "It seems we have quite a bit to discuss."

Elsie smiled back. Her hands still lying against his solid chest, she pulled away and looked down blushing. She wanted him more than she could describe, and the desperate need was unsettling and exciting at the same time. She knew she needed to respond. "I suppose you're right." Her soft Scottish brogue swept over him.

Charles still held onto her arms, refusing to break contact with her. She was warm and beautiful...no stunning...and she was his. She was all he ever wanted. He slid his hands down her arms and took her hand in his, leading her back out to the settee. Helping her to her seat, he then went to the fire, placing a large log on top. Elsie watched him lifting and bending. The thin fabric of his shirt and trousers being pulled tight against his body. She was still burning from their kiss. She wanted more from him, more of him. Why had she waited so long to tell him? Why had they waited so long? He turned back to her and caught her gaze. "So, Mrs. Hughes." He smirked as he caught her and she thought she'd melt right there. "Where do we start?" He sat down on the settee, turning his body towards hers.

Elsie turned towards him, propping her elbow against the back of the settee and leaning her face against her hand. His words could hold so many different meanings. Se decided to play with him a bit. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Carson?" She feigned innocence at his remark, smiling brightly at him.

He eased himself closer to her and ran his fingers along her cheek. "My God, you are so beautiful Elsie... Do you know how many times I've wanted to tell you this? How many long nights in my pantry I spent holding myself back from telling you just how lovely you are to me?"

"Charles..I..." Elsie said bashfully, looking away from him. Her words caught in her throat, her love for him so overwhelming she felt as if the breath was being taken from her body. She looked back up at him and the fire between them was burning hot. She had never liked an atmosphere, but the one she found herself in now, was unlike any she'd ever experienced. She slowly eased herself closer, leaning in towards Charles. Her hands slipped over his broad shoulders and around his neck as she kissed along his brow and his cheek. When her lips brushed his ear, she whispered his name softly against it. His arms encompassed her whole body crushing her to him. He pulled his head back, gazing deeply into her eyes before capturing her mouth with his. His hand was in her hair, holding her lips to his as he teased and toyed with her lips and tongue. Elsie was moaning softly into his mouth, pressing against him in such a wanton and lustful way, she surprised even herself. His other hand roamed her body, squeezing her hip, sliding up her side until his thumb was touching the underside of her breast. Instinctively she knew what he wanted, but was not willing to take on his own. She took her hand and guided his over her breast, the one that had nearly shattered her whole world.

Charles knew he was gone when Elsie leaned towards him and kissed along his face. When her hot breath whispered in his ear, the tightening building in him was nearly painful. There would be time for talking later. They had the rest of their lives for talking. They needed each other in this way. So badly. So many years of holding back, of wanting and longing to be in each others embrace. He would live in this moment with her. His love, his life, his beautiful goddess. She was so gorgeous. He ran his large hand along her back, the soft fabric of her dress, like silk beneath his hands. He could not hold back any longer, his hand was soon grabbing tight to her luscious hip and traveling up towards her breast. He had dreamed of feeling their heavy weight in his palms. Of feeling their hard tight buds beneath his fingertips. He stopped short, he would never push her. Would never take more than she was willing to offer him. When she gently slid his hand to cup her bosom, he groaned deeply against her lips before trailing his kisses slowly down her neck. He suckled softly at the smooth flesh, wanting to taste every inch of silky skin. "I never thought I could have you, Elsie." He brought his eyes back to hers and kissed her lips so softly, hoping to convey all his love and adoration for her.

"Nor I you, love." Elsie replied when he pulled back from her. She wanted him so, and she would give him all she had. Even if it was for just this one night.. "But you may. You may have all of me Charles. I am yours. I have always been yours..."

_What's next for our Chelsie ? :) xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Valentines Day to all my sweetheart reviewers :) Much love, Mona xoxo. _

Could this beautiful woman before him be offering everything he only dreamed he could ever have from her? The fact that she wanted him in this way, thrilled him and fills him with such a feeling of masculinity and power. He kisses her hard, with all the passion and adoration he can express. He wants her in this way more than anything, but will not rush into this. He doesn't feel he has the right to take something so special from her? To share this unbelievably special moment with her, then leave her and head back to Downton? When they do finally come together in this way he wants to be able to hold her all night in his arms. Have her stay in his arms with no regrets or the sadness of parting. No hesitation, guilt, or shame. He wants her to be his in name, by law, under God. He will be content for now to kiss her soft and sensual lips and caress her beautiful body. A pleasure he will deny neither of them. He will be sure to please and satisfy her as best he can. He kisses along her smooth shoulder, pulling the small red buttons from their holes. Sliding the silky red fabric down her shoulder, he places delicate kisses along her beautiful freckled skin. She tastes of everything he never knew, he always wanted. It would be so hard to keep himself controlled. How could he stop himself from kissing and tasting every inch of her body. She shifted and her dress slipped even further down her bosom, exposing the white lace of her shift.. oh, but this was no shift he'd seen before.. And he had felt with his own hands that she wore no corset beneath the soft fabric of her dress. He looked down to see the lace pulled tight across her breasts, a satin ribbon meeting in the valley between them. He immediately wanted to rip the dress from her and explore her body. To see what enticing garments lay beneath, and what lay beneath them as well. "Elsie.. Mmm.. Love." He groaned deeply against her lips as he once again took them with his own.

Her fingers were at his shirt, steadily undoing the buttons down his chest. She slipped her hands inside, her smooth palms and sharp nails dragging gently across the soft hair and firm broadness of his chest. She was more than ready for anything he was willing to give her. She sighed softly as he kissed along her neck and shoulder. Undoing the buttons along her shoulder to pull her dress even further down. She shifted and exposed the top of her brassiere, a new purchase along with the dresses. It made her feel womanly and beautiful, and was so much less restricting than her corset. He groaned her name as his lips found hers once more. His tongue teasing as his teeth nipped gently at her lips. She pushed him back, her own teeth nibbling as she kissed first his top,then bottom lip. Toying with him, pulling back, then taking him firmly. Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and she pushed his shirt fully open as she moved over him, placing a knee over his lap so she was straddling him. Charles was instantly rock hard against her and she moaned loudly when her center brushed up against him. Elsie could feel a tight wanting and need in her stomach and center that she had never experienced so intensely before. Her instinct was to clamp her thighs together, but straddling his large lap she thrust forward, rubbing herself against his hardness. She whimpered softly, her lust and wantonness surprising even herself.

"Oh Gods Elsie!" Charles groaned loudly as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck and chest. Elsie's hands were in his hair, holding him to her as his mouth moved along the top of the soft creamy skin of her breasts. He was powerless against her as she pushed against him. Torturing him as she again began grinding gently into his lap. She reached down between them and her hands went to his belt, unfastening it and pulling it apart. "Elsie.. We shouldn't love... Oh Elsie.. Mmmm.. Love..Ohh.." Her fingers brushed against his hard shaft, sending a jolt through his entire body. He shuddered beneath her and she laughed softly. She had always enjoyed the control and power she had over him. He tried holding back. When was he ever able to deny her her every wish? He would bend to her every want and desire, as he always had. Oh, how she could still surprise him even after all these years together. So completely sensual, so unlike her usual prim self... Unlike he's ever seen her. She's always so poised and proper, or angry and fiery, even soft and caring. But this was so new. She was fierce, yet playful. Sweet and innocent, yet so very lustful and sexual. My God..She was everything to him. Like a beautiful rose finally blossoming. Opening her soft petals and baring her true soul and need. But he could not have her like this. Not yet...He reached down and took her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth and kissing along her knuckles. "Not like this, love... Not when I have to walk out the door and return to Downton... You deserve more...I would like to able to take my time with you. To truly love you as you deserve to be loved."

"Oh Charles." Elsie let her forehead fall down onto his. Their breaths still coming out in shallow pants, she slowly eased off his lap. Looking away from him, she pulled up her dress and did the buttons at her shoulder. Charles reached for her hands, wanting to pull her back to him. To his surprise and hurt, Elsie did not take them. Instead, clasping them together at her waist, a sure sign of her unease. "I'm sorry Charles...I don't know what came over me. I..I...When you said.." She stopped herself and looked around, anywhere but at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. How could she think he didn't want her?

"Elsie no." He pleaded. "Elsie..I want you more than anything in this world...I just...I cannot do this to you." He could see the hurt in her eyes begin to fade into something else. He could see less of Elsie, and more of Mrs. Hughes, the beautiful, but formidable housekeeper of Downton Abbey. He could feel the walls erecting between them once again.

"I know, Mr. Carson. It wouldn't be right." Elsie stated rather plainly and it scared him. "You should be heading back to the house. It's getting late and I wouldn't want aspersions to be cast upon your character." Her voice was getting tighter and more fierce, her Scottish lilt more pronounced. "I'm sure the house needs you more than I!"

"Elsie, love. You know that's not what I meant." Charles pleaded softly. He wasn't certain how to respond. What exactly she needed to hear?

"Do I? Because from where I stand, I don't see how this could ever work. You said yourself you cannot do this to me. What am I suppose to take from that? I'd say it's fairly obvious you think this is all a mistake. How would we even do this Charles? You've no intention of leaving your precious house, nor being my clandestine lover." She was hurt and furious, and finally speaking everything she wished to say. She felt completely hopeless. How would they ever do this? They were destined to fail before they even started.

"It most certainly will work! This is not a mistake, Mrs. Hughes!" Charles stood, his face reddening and deep voice rumbling. How could she even think this? His heart was racing in his chest. How could he gain everything he ever wanted and lose it all in the same night? He would not let her push him away. He had to make her see she is what matters most to him. Of course he loves that bloody house and the family in it, but she is his real family. His whole world. Elsie turned her back on him and he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, whispering in her ear. "We will find a way. Together. I love you Elsie." He turned her in his arms, looking into her eyes. "I want to be more than just your lover... And if I have to leave the house to do so, I will." He brushed her hair back from her face and gently kissed her swollen lips. "Elsie.. If I have learned one thing since your leaving, it's that my home is wherever you are."

"What are you saying Charles?" Elsie asked softly, her mind racing. Charles stooped down and lifted her up into his arms. Elsie gasped! "Charles! What are you doing?" She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"I'm saying that I'm marrying you Elsie Hughes... And I won't be going back to Downton this evening." Charles leaned down to kiss her, leaving her no doubt of the sincerity of his proclamation. He smiled down at her wickedly. "Now... Which way is your bedroom?"

_Okay guys! Hope you liked it :) Shall we move on to the bedroom scene? Or will Elsie say no? __**I'm leaving it up to my reviewers **__:) Ask and you shall receive. __**Place your votes**__! xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Seems it was unanimous! Though I did receive a few lovely (whatever you would like) comments. As always, I appreciate each and every reader and reviewer. Whether you're a friend, a guest, or a new voice...I am thrilled to hear from you :) I hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter. It is my gift to you - for all the teasing and very long wait I've put you through. Lots of love to my Chelsie peeps, Mona xoxo_

**Warning! M rating now! Smut ahead! **

Completely stunned by Charles' proposal, Elsie's arm drifted towards the first door in the hallway. Her mind raced..was that even a proposal? More like a declaration. Did she even get a say in the matter? Not as if she would ever in her wildest dreams say no to this beautiful man who carried her in his arms. And now he was taking her...in very sense of the word. A look of determination on his face, he pushed open the door to her room. Elsie watched his eyes darken in an unfamiliar way as he bent and laid her down upon the double bed. It was the only luxury she asked for in the small cottage. A large bed she could sprawl out upon and rest comfortably for the first time in her life. His shirt was still hanging open, the soft gray curls glistening on his chest aroused Elsie more than she ever thought possible. She loved seeing his body, touching his body. He hovered over her, staring into her eyes as if asking for permission. She whispered one word. "Yes." It was all he needed to hear. His lips met hers so gently. Soft and tenderly he kissed along her bottom and top lip, along her cheek, her ear, her neck, her collarbone. He rolled to lie next to her, propping himself up on one arm as his fingers worked along the buttons at her shoulder. They gazed into each others eyes, loving smiles on their faces. Both entranced and lost in this moment they had both dreamt of for more years than they dared to admit. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly, murmuring words of love and beauty against her soft lips as his fingers moved down the buttons on her back.

"Elsie..You are perfect love." He whispered as he slowly slid the dress from her shoulders, exposing her beautiful shoulders and chest. Her skin was soft and golden and shimmered as the bright moonlight kissed her skin. His lips moved along the soft angles of her collarbone, along the lacy white strap of her shift?...He still was uncertain what exactly she wore underneath this red dress, but he would soon find out. She was so beautiful, just seeing this much of her flawless skin had him filled with need. Elsie eased up and Charles sat back. He watched as she drew her arms from the sleeves of her dress. The red satin pooled at her waist, exposing frilly white lace and silk that barely covered her breasts. Charles moaned his approval. "Mmm love... What is..." He stopped himself from asking and reached out, gently running his finger along the top of the lace. "You are so very lovely... So perfect." His fingers traced along the line where her skin and the lace met. Elsie's eyes closed and she shuddered at the pure pleasure of it all.

"Charles please..." Elsie spoke softly, embarrassed at his attentions and him seeing her like this for the first time. She knew she was not the young woman she once was when they first met. But she was pleased that when she looked into his eyes, she saw only love and appreciation there. After all, she wanted him so badly, just as he is now. Perhaps even more so now, than when they were younger. She craved him now, a deep feeling down inside her, a pulsating and throbbing in her core. She felt a primal need for him to touch her. To be with her. To complete her and make her full. She watched him as he touched her, his large hands delicately exploring the soft lace at her breasts. She was leaned back against the pillows now, and he drug his fingers down the soft skin of her stomach, grabbing her dress in his hands and dragging it down. She instinctively lifted her hips and he inched the dress down her body.

Charles nearly stopped breathing when he slid her dress off her hips to reveal the silky lace knickers she was wearing. They were so short, so soft against his hands as he slid her dress down her legs. His movements were slow and careful. He would take his time, remembering every precious second of this perfect moment. He had waited a lifetime to see her like this, and he wouldn't stop his adoration until every gorgeous inch of her body was burned into his mind. He carefully removed her shoes and placed them on her trunk at the end of the bed. His hand making its way back to her tiny foot, sliding along the soft curve of her instep. Her stocking was as smooth as water under his fingertips. He slid his way up her shapely calf, stopping only when he came to her thigh and the top of her stocking. His fingertips traced along the outside edge of her stocking, he looked up at her and found her watching him. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lips parted, and her eyes full of lust and need. "Charles." Her Scottish brogue came out in a purr and he thought he'd lose himself right then.

His hand continued to move slowly along the top of her stocking. "Yes darling...So beautiful... Let me love you.." He said in a deep whisper that had her melting beneath his touch. She closed her eyes and arched her back as his fingertips slid along her stocking, moving between her thighs. Oh, he was torturing her, and every moment was pure bliss. He moved back to her outer thigh and slid up to the white silk of her knickers. He took the band with both hands and slowly began to pull them down. Shocked, she grabbed for his hands and stopped him. She wanted him so badly, but was more nervous than she ever imagined. Charles pulled his hands back and leaned over her. "We don't have to love. Not yet... Not tonight."

"I want to. I do... It's only...I've never...I'm not sure.." Charles cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Slowly pushing her mouth apart and caressing his tongue against hers. He knew she wanted this as much as he, but was nervous. He would take all the time in the world if that is what she needed. He would let her lead them as she always has. Her kiss was already becoming more passionate, even rough, she nipped along his lips and was moaning against his mouth. Pulling back, her breath was coming in pants and gasps. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it down his arms. He sat back and tossed it off the bed towards a chair. Elsie's hands were at his belt once again. "Don't stop me this time, Charles Carson." She teased playfully and smiled up at him. He smiled back and watched the angel before him pull roughly at his trousers. He chuckled heartily and stood up, pulling them down his body and joining her on the bed. Now clad in only his shorts and her in her knickers and bra, their flesh burned as their bodies came together.

Elsie could feel his hard length pressing against her hip and she slid her body against him, eliciting a deep groan from Charles throat. She smiled against his lips as she threw her leg over his hip. Instinctively she moved over him, straddling his hips and bringing her body up onto her knees. His arousal pressed against her center and she moved her hips against him. "Oh Charles!" She cried out rather loudly and then bit her lip to stifle her cries. She planted her hands on his chest, her nails digging lightly into his skin. Charles reached up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the lace covering her peaked nipples. She whimpered softly. Charles fingers when to the clasps of her brassiere and he deftly unhooked them all. The lace fell away from her, revealing large, full, creamy white, breasts. With her still in his lap, Charles sat up and wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel her skin against his. He cupped her breasts in his hands and bent to kiss along the soft skin. When his tongue darted out to taste and tease a pink tip Elsie's face fell onto his shoulder and she purred softly in his ear. "So good... Charles...Feels so good.."

Charles rolled them both, pinning Elsie's body under his. He kissed his way down her neck and chest, stopping at her breasts. He kissed and sucked along full pale globes, before pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking firmly. He toyed it gently with his teeth and Elsie couldn't keep from crying out beneath him. His hand slid down her side, working its way between them until Charles' large hand cupped her between her thighs. He pressed his palm into her and she thrust against him. He rubbed her through the silky material, feeling her wetness seeping through the thin silk. He pushed firmer and rubbed harder as Elsie twisted beneath him.

"Oh Charles! Yes...Oh please...I need more...I need you." Elsie screamed beneath him. All sense of propriety lost in the emotions and pleasure she was experiencing. She didn't know how, but she knew she wanted him in her. She needed to feel him inside her. Charles ignored her cries and continued to move down her body. He kissed along her bare stomach, he ran his tongue along her navel. Good God, what was he doing? Where was he going? She stiffened, but did not stop him when he grabbed her knickers and pulled them down her legs, sliding them off her feet and kissing along her leg. He held both her thighs with his strong hands and parted them. She felt open and exposed. The cool air upon her hot flesh, driving her crazy with lust. Charles slid his hands up her thighs to her hips and he smiled at her before dipping his head between her open thighs. When his mouth touched her, she cried out his name in both shock and passion. Her cry turned to moans and whimpers as his lips and tongue moved against her warm, wet, center.

"Oh Els..." Charles groaned against her as he ravished her silky center with his mouth. He had never tasted anything sweeter in his life. Her cries egged him on, and he slowly slid a finger inside her, pulling out then slipping a second in. She arched up into his movements as he thrust in and out with his fingers while suckling at her sensitive nub.

She had never felt such pleasure before and was sure she would pass out from the sheer exhilaration of it all. Charles' mouth on her was not at all what she expected. However, she had not expected to feel anything like she felt at this moment. My God, she thought her head would burst, or she would die from the pure pleasure coursing through her body. When Charles pushed his fingers inside her, it all became unbearable, her body tightening then exploding. She cried out his name. Every inch of her was trembling and shaking with pleasure. She was tingling and on fire. Her core was clenching, her center throbbing.

Charles slid his shorts from his body and kissed his way up her. He hovered over her and she opened her eyes, looking up at him, she could feel the love passing between them. "Charles." She whispered softly and nodded her approval. She could feel the smooth skin of his arousal against her still throbbing center and she felt a burning pressure as he slowly pushed inside her. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was feeling. To give him everything she could offer.

Charles took a moment to relish in the pleasure he brought her as she shook beneath him. After removing his shorts, he slowly made his way up her body, kissing and tasting the flesh he was now so familiar with. When he reached her face, hovering over her and watching her come down from her blissful climax, he smiled proudly, knowing he had done well and made the most of their first night together. But it was far from over. She slowly opened her eyes, her Scottish lilt whispering his name softly as tears fell from her eyes. He kissed away her tears and she nodded her assent. Even spreading her legs further apart and pushing up in acceptance. His darling. His love. She was so eager, so exciting. He was completely amazed and enamored with this side of her he had never seen before. He locked eyes with her and pushed into her slowly. Watching her face for any signs of reluctance or pain. When she wrapped her leg around him and pushed up against him, his head fell forward onto her shoulder and he groaned out her name.

Charles filled her completely, in both body and soul. He began to pull out, then slowly push back into her, his hips moving gently against hers. Patiently giving her time to adjust so she too could feel the intense pleasure of their coupling. She knew he was holding back. His face was tense with control and passion. She wrapped her leg around his thigh and thrust up into him. His head fell forward and he groaned her name, begging her to stop. "Don't stop Charles." She moaned in his ear, urging him on. "Please don't stop."

Her pleas in his ear, Charles began to move faster. His length smoothly plunging in and out of her. The sweet friction causing him to come undone. He pulled up onto his arms to watch her. Her eyes fluttering shut, the sight of her bottom lip tucked tightly between her teeth almost had him undone. How many years had he watched her bite a that bottom lip in frustration or sorrow? Now she was biting down in pleasure? Her eyes opened and he stared down into them as he moved inside her. She whimpered his name and he took her lips with his own. They kissed hard and passionate as he felt her began writhing and thrusting beneath him. She was matching him, meeting his thrusts, and he knew her release was building in her. He moved in her faster and harder, and she gasped and panted as he felt her tightening around him. She shook beneath him as he lost himself in her. His hips continuing to move until every last ounce of him was spent. Elsie continued to tremble and sigh, pulling him down onto her.

"I love you, Mr. Carson." Elsie whispered softly against his ear as he lay over her.

Charles smiled softly at her comfortable formality. "And I you, Mrs. Hughes."

Charles rolled onto his back, wrapping Elsie in his arms...

_Well? Was it worth the wait? :) xo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the long wait, my sweet readers and reviewers. I hope you all remember where we left off. I believe a certain Housekeeper and Butler had finally experienced a little M action ;). Well, here's some more! Enjoy! :) This chapter is for my pal GeordieLass. Hope I got this posted before your bedtime ;) Lots of love, Mona xoxo_

Charles and Elsie lay wrapped in each others embrace. Their hands caressing slowly over bare skin, still learning the feeling of touching one another, of being touched. Legs happily intertwined, neither knowing where one stopped and the other began. Their foreheads pressed softly together sharing the same sweet, panting, breaths. Elsie spoke first, trying to find the words to convey the sheer satisfaction and pleasure that still tingled through her body. "Charles... I never imagined...I've never felt..."

Charles pulled back, looking into her eyes before placing a soft kiss upon her swollen lips. "Nor I, my darling." He slid his hand from her back to cup her face, his masculine hands so gentle against her skin, as if she were a delicate piece of crystal. He propped himself up on one elbow to look down into her deep blue eyes, their naked bodies still pressed so tightly together, so warm and completely perfect. "Elsie...I meant what I said...about wanting this with you..about marrying you... I have a ring." He spoke so honestly and from his heart, stumbling along so adorably nervous, that she thought she would cry. He ran his fingers along her bare arm, taking her hand and placing a kiss along her ring finger. "Elsie Hughes, you are the only woman I have ever truly loved. I have loved you and you alone for over twenty years. Would you finally take pity on this old man and do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Elsie ran her fingers along his soft silver hairline and down along his chiseled jaw. He was doing this properly. She knew he would. That he would know she would not be told to do anything, no matter how much she would want to. He would give her the upper hand, as always. His soft lips kissed along her finger as he asked her to become his wife. "Yes, Charles Carson, it would be my honor to become your wife... And thank you for asking." She said as she smirked back up at his smiling face. He bent and kissed her lips. So soft and gentle at first, then deepening and reigniting a fire inside them both. Their hands were once again moving along each others bodies. Charles grabbed ahold of Elsie's thigh and wrapped her leg over his hip. Elsie pressed against him wantonly, she could feel his hardness pushing against the soft curls of her center. She pulled back and they lay side by side, gazing into each others eyes. "Charles, we should stop. This has been wonderful. And as much as I don't want this night to end... I think you should go back to the house."

His eyes widened and he began to rise, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his body still turned towards her. His deep voice rough and low. She could hear the sadness in his tone. "I won't Elsie! I won't leave you! Not after this... Not after...after we made love." He turned away from her, sitting at the edge of the bed. She knew he was conflicted. His love and desire for her and his loyalty to the house would eat him alive if she didn't guide him. Elsie brought herself closer and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her naked breasts into his solid back. She placed loving kisses along his shoulder. "Oh Gods, Elsie. How can I ever leave you? Leave this?" He turned and rolled them back onto the bed, pinning her onto the crisp white sheets. She smiled seductively and lifted her head, nipping softly at his lips. "Never... I'm never leaving your side again." He whispered softly as he kissed her hard and hurried.

Elsie kissed him back with equal fervor, desperate and hungry for more of him. She would take him again, quickly if she had to. One last time before she sent him away and they parted. Her hands wrapped around his broad back and her fingernails dug their way into his flesh as he pressed into her and thrust slowly. She urged him on pushing and grinding against him. Calling his name so loudly she was glad she had no neighbors within earshot. "Mmm.. Charles.. Yes... Oh please!"

Hearing her beg for more of him he increased the pace of his thrusts as she moved her hips against him. He watched her beneath him, writhing and thrusting, taking him. He wondered what it would be like to have her in complete control. Staying with her, he rolled them so Elsie was on top. She pushed up from his chest and smiled down at him, her long, soft curls falling around her face. She began to grind against him, then slowly pulled up and down his shaft, riding him and rolling her hips. He watched her face, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. Her full breasts moving up and down with every roll of her hips. Charles reached up and held them in his hands, softly kneading the firm flesh. His fingers playing with their pink tips. Elsie sighed and whimpered, her hands falling onto his chest and her nails biting into his skin. To think she would leave a mark on his body only spurred him on more. His bucked up against her and moved his hand to her center. His thumb running tight circles against the swollen nub at her slit. Elsie immediately began to shudder beneath his touch and release her lip. Panting, she fell forward onto his chest as he thrust up into her one final time. He held her tight to him and stroked up and down her back. "You're so beautiful, Elsie... You make me feel.." He couldn't find the words to finish, but she did make him feel. Feel more than he ever felt in his life. He never wanted to let go of her. He would be happy to keep her in his arms forever. Just the two of them.

Elsie placed soft kisses in the silky graying curls of Charles' chest as he caressed the smooth skin of her back. She glanced at the clock. It was nearing three in the morning. If she had any chance of saving both their reputations she would have to get him off to the house. He would just make it before Ivy would be getting up.

"Dearest?" Charles says in barely a whisper.

"I know you do, Charles." She reads his mind. Doesn't she always. She pulls up from his chest and looks at him. His eyes are sad and worried. "Lets get you going. You have to go back tonight...or should I say this morning. I should think you have something of great importance to discuss with his Lordship and Ladyship."

He smiled up at her. "That I do, love... But there is only one problem with my leaving."

"And what is that?" Elsie said sharply. A bit worried he was losing his nerve.

Charles face was serious, his voice deep. "Well you see. I have a very lovely...and very naked Scotswoman, sitting on top of me." His hands went to her sides and gently tickled her bare flesh.

Elsie laughed at his teasing and bent back down over him, her lips covering his. Gently tugging his lower lip into her mouth and running her tongue along it. Oh, he would pay for his teasing. She rolled her hips against him and slid her breasts along his chest. When she had him groaning beneath her and certain his desire for her had been relit, she stopped suddenly. "Now I better get off you Charles or you'll never be able to leave this bed." Elsie teased, as she pushed up from Charles, taking the sheet with her. He watched as she wrapped it around her body and stood up from the bed leaving him lying naked across the white sheets. She looked back at him and glanced over his bare form. His lust for her was now more than evident.

"Oh...I should think not, lass." He smirked at her. "Come give me one last kiss." And Charles grabbed at her sheet, smiling as it fell away. Elsie smiled back down at him before turning and grabbing for her dressing gown from the door. Charles immediately stood and reached out for her. Grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into his lap. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her flush against him. His arousal pressing against her bottom. He brushed her hair aside and kissed along the soft skin of her neck. "You're so beautiful Elsie. And you taste so good...Every part of you." He added as he wrapped his arm around her and his fingers moved along the silky wet slit of her center. His hands went to her thighs and spread them. He eased her up and guided her back down, his thick shaft sliding into her from behind.

Elsie moaned softly as she slid down his hard arousal. "Oh Charles! Mmmm... Ohhh." Her back arched as she began to move slowly. With his hands guiding her hips she rode him. Driving down hard and fast, his solid shaft caressing a foreign spot inside of her that felt like nothing before. "Charles...stop..it's too much..I"

"So good love.. You're perfect... It's alright love." He gripped her hips more firmly and moved her against him faster as she began to tremble and fall forward. Her hands landing on his knees for support. She rolled her bottom against him as her release came intensely and slowly. The pulsating through her body, lingering and washing over her. She felt him tense behind her and knew he was following her in this bliss. He pulled her up and back against his chest. His arms wrapping around her and finding her breasts. He held her tightly. "I love you so much... You are so very beautiful." He kissed along her neck and shoulders. "You are perfection Elsie ...I knew it would be like this... I knew you would be everything..."

Elsie turned in his arms. "And you are quite a surprise, Charles Carson." She smiled and kissed his cheek, lips, brow. "A extraordinarily pleasant surprise." She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on love. I'll go make a quick tea while you get your things on." She placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled away. Sliding her soft blue dressing gown from its hook and wrapping it around her body, she glanced back once more to see Charles gazing at her from his seat on the bed. She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Charles watched her leave and reluctantly gathered his clothes from around her room. The smile on his face could not be helped. He had never felt so good in all his life. Elsie Hughes was to be his wife. Finally. After all these years. And he had held her, kissed her, and shown her his love... More than once, he thought proudly, and his smile grew even larger. He quickly put on his shorts and trousers, socks and shoes. Putting on his no-longer crisp white shirt, he headed out towards the kitchen. He found his jacket, tie, collar, and vest, laid out upon the back of the settee, and couldn't stop a smile from coming to his face. Would she lay out his clothes when they wed? He quietly made his way to the kitchen where he found Elsie at the counter, pulling a piece of toast from her ridiculous toaster and slathering it with jam. He snuck up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "I cannot wait until we can spend every morning in just this way."

Elsie reached back and ran her fingers through his already ruffled hair. "Nor I, Charles. But until then, my darling, you must take your memory of this night with you."

"Oh, I most definitely will. You can be sure of that." And he spun her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, whispering his adoration for her body and the night they shared. Elsie giggled naughtily in his ear as she blushed.

She pushed him off playfully and swatted his chest. "Now eat this, drink this, and get going my man. Can you not see the sun is starting to come up? You may be able to fool that silly Ivy, but certainly not Beryl." She witnessed the terror spread over his face at the thought of a questioning from Beryl Patmore. Charles quickly shoved the toast in his mouth and gulped down the tea in one drink. Elsie giggled as she watched the gears turning in his head. She wasn't so worried about losing him to his position, not now. Not after all walls they had pulled down between them. She felt a security in them she hadn't ever before. She followed him out into the sitting room and watched him pull on his vest and jacket, before placing his tie and collar in his pocket.

Charles put his tie and collar in his pocket and looked down at his beautiful Elsie. Her hair was unruly and wild, much like the fiery lover he now knew she was. Her thin blue robe held little to the imagination, and he wanted nothing more than to pull it from her body and take her once more. How would he ever last without her? When would he be able to see her next? To be able to hold her in his arms? To kiss her soft lips? He pulled her back into his arms. "I love you Elsie Hughes. More than anything in this world. Come to the house tomorrow..today. Please?"

"I'll try, Charles. But I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I think it may give us away." Elsie said sensibly, as she pulled back from him and smiled sweetly. She opened the door and Charles walked out. Turning around one last time, he took her hand in his.

"I seem to find myself not caring one bit. In fact, I cannot wait until the world knows you are mine." And he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I shall see you soon, my love."

...

Tom Branson walked along happily. He enjoyed being away from the house and on his own. The early hours of the morning would usually find him meeting with local farmers and the like. Today he had just left the Douglas farm when he stalled out flat. Unable to make the repairs, he decided to head back to the Abbey for help. He was just coming upon Mrs. Hughes' new cottage and though it was early, he was hopeful he'd see a light on. He'd love nothing more than catching up with the wonderful woman who had become like a Mother to him since his arrival at Downton so many years ago. He had missed her presence at the big house more than he could say. Although apparently not as much as a certain Butler, he thought to himself with a smile. He had seen the changes in the stiff and sturdy Mr. Carson, and as he looked at the doorway of Mrs. Hughes cottage, he now knew why. Standing in her doorway was said Butler. Tom watched as Mr. Carson kissed Mrs. Hughes' hand and tipped his hat, bidding his goodbye. That was an unusually early visit, Tom thought. As he walked closer, he noticed Mrs. Hughes wearing nothing but a robe, her long curls pulled over her shoulder. But wait, she was calling him back. He heard her call "Charles" and was a bit taken back. He stopped and watched Mr. Carson, Charles, walk back to Mrs. Hughes. Tom had never seen such a bright smile on her face as she grabbed Mr. Carson by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss that lasted far too long to be considered appropriate or tame, under any circumstances. Tom smiled broadly and nearly laughed from the sheer joy he found in seeing the happiness the Butler and Housekeeper so obviously found in each other.

_Uh oh...busted! :) hee hee _


	12. Chapter 12

_No M in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it :). Please let me know if you do. It's a shorter chapter, but I'm hoping to update more frequently... Thanks so much, Mona xoxo_

Tom waited and watched as Mr. Carson wrapped his arms around the petite and kind housekeeper he thought so dearly of. He nearly choked when he saw the Butlers hand grope her bottom. He looked away and blushed when her head tipped back and Carson buried his face into her neck. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined the stern and proper Mr. Carson being such a passionate man. He could not say the same for Mrs. Hughes. She was a passionate woman. A fiery Scot, who cared for and protected him many times over the years. Even of a certain age, there was no denying her beauty or grace. He and Sybil had always spoke of their mutual affection for Mrs. Hughes. The smile on her face, and the giggle escaping her lips this morning was unlike anything he had ever seen. His Sybil would have loved to see this moment, and he hoped she was looking down on them all now. He stayed in the shadows and watched as a smiling and whistling Butler made his way back to Downton.

Charles arrived home with plenty of time to head upstairs, bathe, change, and head back down to his pantry. Refreshed and ready for his day, even without a wink of sleep, he happily poured over his personal finances and pulled a small box from the bottom drawer of his desk. He placed the small green velvet box down and popped open the lid. The ring nestled into the soft velvet of the box shone up at him. It was a beautiful diamond set in delicate gold filigree, smaller diamonds scattered throughout. It was his Mother's ring. She had left it to him, her only son, with the wish he would one day settle down and begin a family. She never wished a solitary life for him, though she was very proud of the fine Butler he had become. He pulled it from the box and held it between his fingers, the light bouncing off the shimmering stone. His wife, he though happily, before being interrupted by a banging knock and Mrs. Patmore bursting through his door. "Mr. Carson, I... Oh my word!" Beryl blurted out as she saw the ring in his hand. "Oh, you'll ask her then! Oh praise The Lord!" She said dramatically, clasping her hands together.

"Mrs. Patmore, please." Charles said, trying to keep her quiet. "For your information, I have asked her, and she has accepted."

"Oh my word! Oh my word! The cake I will.." She began to set off in hysterics again, only for Charles to interrupt her.

"Shhhhh... Please. Beryl, I have yet to tell the family. If you could please keep it to yourself until I do, I would most grateful." He was soft with her, and smiled at her obvious happiness for them.

"Of course, Mr. Carson. My lips are sealed." She offered, still smiling brightly. She turned to leave and just before she reached the door, she cocked her head back and smirked at him. "I was wondering why you never came home last night..." Charles jaw dropped and Beryl giggled happily as she walked out.

Charles went to serve the breakfast upstairs with a big smile on his face. He greeted his Lordship and Mr. Branson with enthusiastic good mornings and Tom couldn't help but chuckle at the Butlers pleasant mood. Even Lord Grantham seemed to notice the change in his demeanor. He assumed his newly brightened mood had something to do with the fact he had visited Mrs. Hughes last night. A bumbling Mr. Molesley had unintentionally informed them all last night of Carson's plan to visit Mrs. Hughes. Also adding he had been quite difficult to work for since her leaving. Mary had cast the poor man a terribly fierce look that had kept Molesley quiet the remainder of the evening.

"Your rather chipper today, Carson. I should say, we haven't seen a smile on your face in weeks. I take it you enjoyed your evening off?" He said turning and smiling back at Carson. Charles turned white as a sheet, nearly choking on his own breath. Tom watched as the Butler turned from white to red, poor man.

"Yes, your Lordship." Charles replied. "Thank you for the time off. It was appreciated."

"And more than deserved, my good man." Lord Grantham smiled back at him again. "How is Mrs. Hughes faring? Is retirement treating her kindly?"

"Mrs. Hughes is very well." Carson said smiling, almost wistfully. "She does miss the house my Lord, but I believe she is happy... She will be happy."

"She certainly looked happy when I saw her." Tom said smiling broadly, then blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Oh, Tom. You never said you had visited our Mrs. Hughes. When did you see her?" Lord Grantham asked, happily oblivious to the awkward look on Tom's red face.

"Just this morning actually. I was in the village earlier. The car had stalled. I'm just heading back to collect it after breakfast." Tom hoped his explanation would suffice. He could sense Mr. Carson stirring uncomfortably behind him.

"You must have been out early again. What would Mrs. Hughes be doing up at that hour? You must have woken her." Robert persisted in his questioning, if only to keep conversation going.

"We didn't actually meet. I just saw her briefly. At her cottage door." He dared to cast a quick glance at Carson and he saw the poor man grab the edge of the buffet table, his eyes as big as saucers. Tom winked at him, if only to let him know his secret was safe. "She looked very happy though. Very content." He smiled softly and tucked back into his eggs, hoping the questioning would end for his sake, and Carson's as well.

"Well that's good to know." Robert exclaimed, finally seeming to be appeased by Tom's assessment. He placed down his fork and excused himself. "I'm heading up to see Cora, you have a nice day." He nodded towards Carson, and headed out.

Charles was more than uncomfortable with the realization Branson had witnessed him at Mrs. Hughes doorstep. It was scandalous. He had tarnished his loves spotless reputation. He was sick with grief and embarrassment. He turned and tried to busy himself at the buffet table.

"Mr. Carson." Tom spoke quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Branson. Is there anything you need, sir?" Carson put on his professional facade swiftly and perfectly.

Tom pulled his napkin from his lap and stood, walking over to the man who he knew was a kind and decent. A respectable and sturdy sort, who also seemed to have a secret heart he hid well. "I need you know I will not speak of what I saw. That is your business, yours and Mrs. Hughes."

"Thank you, sir." Charles replied graciously. He knew the boy had a soft spot for his Elsie.

"But know this." Tom said teasingly, shaking his cap and smiling. "You hurt her, and you'll have me to deal with."

Charles tried to suppress a grin, but it could not be helped. "I have no intention of doing so, sir. You may trust, Mrs. Hughes is safe in my care."

Tom smirked and turned towards the door, muttering. "So I have seen, Mr. Carson. So I have seen."


	13. Chapter 13

_Toot Toot! All aboard the smut train heading to Chelsie Town :)_

_Happy Birthday to the wonderful, brilliant, and lovely, Hogwarts Duo! _

_Lots of love, Mona xoxo_

Elsie slowly opened the door to the servants entrance. It was late and she had spent all day preparing herself to meet Charles again. After their evening together Elsie promptly fell right back in bed and curled up naked in the still warm sheets. Her body was humming. She had never felt so alive. She had pulled them around her and buried her face into the pillow where Charles had laid his head. It had still smelled of him. Pomade, soap...Charles. She drifted off with visions of him floating through her mind, and they hadn't stopped since she woke. She was completely infatuated. Embarrassingly so. Her heart pounded every time she thought of his body, how his weight felt on her, how he felt in her. She spent the day in heated arousal, flushed and with a constant blush to her cheeks and chest. If this is what love was, what passion was, she was surely never going to survive the intensity of it all. Even now, after a days worth of trying to control herself, she still felt like a mad woman. She took a deep breath and headed down into the house when a blonde head came popping out into the hall.

"Mrs. Hughes! It is you. I'd know that step anywhere." Anna exclaimed moving towards the woman and wrapping her in her arms.

"Oh my darling girl. How are you?" Elsie asked, holding her just as tight. She pulled back and still held her arms. "How do you find being Housekeeper?"

Anna smiled warmly, but it did not reach her eyes. "I am trying, Mrs. Hughes. I am. It has been quite a lot to take on. I wasn't even able to attend church on Sunday." Then giving her a broad grin. "But you! Look at you! You are positively glowing, Mrs. Hughes. You look lovely. Retirement is agreeing with you, I would say."

Elsie stroked her arm lovingly, she cared so deeply for the girl. "Enough of that now! Cheeky lass! How about I go to your sitting room and we'll see if I can lend a hand."

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes! Thank you so much." She could feel the tension leave Anna's slight body, and then the girl suddenly stopped and looked worried. "But I'm sure you will be busy with Mr. Carson. Certainly you came to visit with him." She smiled knowingly.

"Never you mind about Mr. Carson. He will be quite alright. Anyway, his door is shut and he'll be ringing the gong soon. We have a good few hours to ourselves." She winked at Anna and led her to her to her old sitting room, closing the door behind them.

Elsie and Anna worked on the ordering and rotas, Elsie teaching her little tricks and tips she hadn't picked up yet. They laughed and enjoyed one another's company, yet Elsie could sense the tension and unease Anna was feeling. Anna finally broke, tears coming to her eyes. "Mrs. Hughes...I don't think I can do this.."

"Oh Anna. Oh love, it's only been weeks. You're doing fine, my girl. I'm so proud of you." She stroked Anna's cheek and brushed a silky lock back around her ear.

Anna reached up and placed her own hand over Elsie's. She kissed Mrs. Hughes hand softly. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you for always being there for me. You are... You are so special to me. You are truly like a Mother to me."

"And you have always been a daughter to me, Anna. Always. I love you dearly, my darling girl." And they both cried softly as Elsie pulled Anna into her arms.

It was nearing time for Charles to be heading down from dinner and Elsie had already sent Anna and Bates home, promising them Charles would be more than fine with her decision. They both agreed happily, knowing the Butler would never contradict her, whether she still worked at the house or not. Elsie now found herself sitting happily in the kitchen with Beryl. When she first walked in Beryl had whistled loudly.

"Well, my, my, my. Look what the cat dragged in." Beryl said smiling, as she teased her good friend. "That green makes you look positively radiant, Mrs. Hughes. Any special reason for dressing up just to visit some old friends? Hmmm?" She laid it on quite thickly, and Elsie knew right away the woman had her suspicions, perhaps she even knew. Would Charles have already told her of their news? She enjoyed the compliments though. She had taken care in getting ready to see Charles again. The green dress hugged her nicely before flowing out at the hips. She knew Charles loved the dark green on her, once complimenting her many years ago on her choice of coat. His compliments back then were few and far between so she had taken each one to heart and kept them with her. She still found herself quite shocked at the reality of their new situation. Which of course Beryl had been more than happy to let her know she was quite aware of. "So when is the happy event to happen?"

"We haven't quite gotten that far. Charles was supposed to talk to his Lordship today. I'm fairly eager to find out what he said. I'm hoping they're supportive. I know how much it would mean to Charles to have the family behind him."

"And they will be. Of course, they will be. No need to worry." Beryl patted her hand reassuringly. "And I dare say, even if they are not... That Butler of yours will not be swayed from marrying you." And she smiled brightly at Elsie. Elsie smiled back just as they heard Charles' footsteps on the stairs. "That will be your man. How about you get to the servants hall and you can surprise him. I'll be saying goodnight. Enjoy yourselves..I'm certain you will." She called cheekily over her shoulder.

Elsie stood in the hall and waited for Charles to come off the stairs. Her stomach was tied in knots and she was almost shaking with nerves. She silently scolded herself for being so foolish. It was only Charles, her Charles, her man.. She felt a warmth spreading throughout her body as she laid eyes upon Charles again. Her mind flooded with thoughts of the previous night and she felt her legs weaken beneath her. She began to regained her composure as Charles came closer to her, a big smile on his face. He walked right up to her and put his hands at her waist. They were in the servants hall, for goodness sakes. She knew it was late and there was not much chance, but what if someone did come strolling through. The nervousness and embarrassment she feared he would have at seeing her again was definitely not an issue. The man that stood holding her was powerful and strong, confident in his love for her. He exuded strength, and his sheer masculinity made her weak in the knees. She placed her hands on Charles' chest. Time seemed to stand still. The house was completely quiet except the sounds of their heavy breaths. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, the smiles on their faces quickly turning serious. Elsie could see something in his eyes she had only just seen learned of last night..lust. His hand remained around her waist as the other reached up to gently touch her cheek. She would smile if a crippling shock had not consumed her. What was he doing? He couldn't be? Right now? Right here in the servants hall? He stroked her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb as he leaned his head down towards hers.

"Elsie." He whispered softly as his lips pressed gently against hers. They were as soft as he remembered. He took first her top, then bottom lip between his own. The taste of her mouth was sweet, her breaths intoxicating. She moved against him now, her lips meeting his, matching him taste for taste, breath for breath. Her hands slid around his neck and he moaned into her mouth. A deep grumble causing her to sigh and press even further into him. Her lips opened and invited him into the sweet heat of her mouth. The realization that they were in the open could not stop him from moving away, from ending the delicious desire he felt for the woman in his arms. He would have her right now if he could. His hands slid around the soft curve of her hip and he maneuvered her back towards the table. Bending slightly to cup her bottom he lifted her and set her down on the tables edge. Elsie frantically scrambled, pushing at his chest.

"Charles Carson!" She scolded him in hushed tones, her lilt sounding more like a purr, igniting his desire for her even more. Charles placed himself back between her thighs and kissed along her neck as she giggled happily, still attempting to protest his attentions. "We really shouldn't... Darling we... Oh Charles... No.. No.. Oh yes love, right there.." She felt his hands slowly sliding her dress up her legs and she found her center throbbing in anticipation. Could they? Would he? Right here on the servants hall table? How many times had she sat right at this table and dreamt of his hands all over her? His lips on hers. The fantasy was becoming reality and her good sense was lost as she found herself consumed with lust and love for the man before her. "Please Charles...I want you.. I need you."

Charles was lost in her. His hands ran along her thighs, the dark emerald cotton of her dress was soft, like her skin. He slowly began to pull it higher and higher, sliding it up and over her stockinged knees. The fact that was letting him do this caused his arousal to twitch and press tightly against his trousers. Gods, she was beautiful, and still such a mystery to him. He pushed himself against her center and she moaned softly and began to plead for him to take her. The desperation and desire in her voice nearly caused him to lose himself right then. His fingers slid between her thighs and he moved them towards her center. Something was missing. He glanced down as he slid her dress high up her thighs. Her thighs were bare. Where where her knickers? "Elsie, where are... What?"He said softly, his eyes widening in shock. Sliding his hands further towards her center his fingers found her silky slit, so wet and burning for him. "You will be the death of me." He murmured against her lips as he unfastened his trousers. He hurriedly pulled down his shorts, freeing his large throbbing member from its confines. Elsie reached between them, her fingers gliding along his stiff shaft. Charles grabbed her bottom with both hands and drew her to the edge of the table as he pushed in closer. Elsie guided him into her welcoming heat. Her tight, wet, center enveloping him and causing him to groan out deeply and lay his head against her shoulder. He sucked along the sweet skin of her neck and chest as he thrust into her. His body finding a perfect rhythm to match her moans, her heavy breaths, her rolling hips.

"Charles.. Yes.. You make me feel so good love." Elsie purred into his ear as she urged him along. She felt his arousal sliding in and out of her, so smoothy. Her body already adjusting and knowing him. Welcoming their joining as if they were always meant to be like this. Her hands fell from his neck and moved behind her. Pressing against the table to steady her body as he began to take her with strong and hard thrusts. He bent over her and kissed and sucked softly at her neck and chest. His hands kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress and brassiere. "Yes...Charles.. Mmmm." She began to softly cry out as she felt herself peaking. She bit down hard on her lip as she convulsed beneath him, waves of pleasure running through her body. She could feel her center clenching Charles' arousal tightly, grabbing at him, pulling him into his own sweet release. She wondered if she could just... She tightened the muscles of her center around him. Clenching harder and quicker.

"Elsie... What? Ohhh... Ohhhh.." Charles couldn't stop himself from release, when he felt her steady throbbing around him. Then she tightened further, over and over, taking him. The extreme pleasure, almost painful. He fell forward as he felt his legs shake, his hands moved around her to grasp the table. When he was finally able to function, he opened his eyes to find Elsie's hands around his waist, carefully gathering up his trousers and smiling as if she'd just won a prize at the fair.

"Mr. Carson, I must say, if we keep going on like this, we'll have ourselves worn out before the honeymoon." She playfully teased him as she buckled his belt. She giggled happily and Charles' heart felt as if it would burst. He loved her more than mere words could convey.

He gently took her smiling face between his hands and raised her chin to look at him. "I love you more than words can say. More than my body can express. I love you taller than the mountains and deeper than the seas. Elsie, my dearest, I promise you, no man has ever loved, as I love you."

Elsie held her breath as his words enveloped her heart. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched his eyes, so full of love for her. She kissed away the tears on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his waiting lips. She knew there would be no need to worry of their love or lust wearing out. For theirs was a love beyond all others. Their hearts had traveled a long winding road, occasionally meeting time and again, and now finally joining as one. Never to part..

_This would make a lovely ending... However, I don't think Charles and Elsie's story is quite over yet...TBC... _

_Please leave a little review if you would like. They make me happy beyond belief, and keep this Chelsie loving fool going ;) xoxo_


End file.
